The Princess' Dog
by moonehrules
Summary: Cybil Foster was one of the 100. She got locked up for doing what she thought was the right thing, and now she found herself on Earth with Clarke who she had made friends with while being cell neighbors. She isn't a leader. She does almost anything Clarke asks her to, earning her the nickname of The Princess' Dog. She might not stand up for much, but she always stands up to Bellamy
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day.

I woke up.

The walls were grey around me.

The ceiling was dimly lit by one light bulb.

Breakfast came around 7 o'clock.

I laid on the floor daydreaming about the people outside of these walls.

I dreamed about what Earth could be like right now.

Supper came around 6 o'clock.

I went back to sleep.

So was the usual ever since I had gotten myself locked up in this shit hole. I guess it had been my fault though. I knew the rules, the law, and I still made the decision to break them. Doing what you thought was right could basically be a broken law here with our broken government.

It had been days of me doing the same routine, weeks, and months even. I had lost track. I just knew I had been trapped by these walls long enough to get into a routine.

But today I woke up, and everything was different. Today I found my eyes snapping open to several screams and lots of yelling. I slowly picked myself up from off of the ground, and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes as I tried to place my ear against my door to hear more of what was going on.

"Mom? Mom what's going on?" A girl cried.

I recognized that voice, at least out the hundreds that was crying out. It was Clarke. Our cells were right next to each other, and while we weren't close, when each floor was let out for a bit of exercise, I found she was a lot more pleasant to be around than a majority of the other delinquents that had been stashed in here.

Too busy listening to Clarke's screams, and trying to come up with my own hypothesis of what was going on, I was completely taken by surprise when my own door was swung open.

"Prisoner 3110, we're going to need you to come with us," one of the soldiers said as they stepped closer to me.

"Like hell I am. Where in the world do you think you're taking me?" I took a few steps back, raising my hands up into a fighting stance. I probably could attempt to fight, but usually they sent more of the skilled guards to my room because I was known for my 'feistiness', so I had the feeling they were capable of over powering me with no problem.

"Come on, just come quietly."

"I have no intention of doing so," I scowled, pulling my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, we were told you have your days," One of the guards jumped forward with one of their electric batons, and just as I thought I deflected it by hitting his wrist up and away, the second guard stabbed me in the leg with something.

And suddenly I felt my body crumpling and everything fading to black.

The sudden jostling of my head is what woke me up, otherwise I probably would have continued sleeping for a lot longer.

And it was a violent jostle.

As I came to, I realized just how loud it was. There were sudden bursts of light that attacked my newly opened eyes, and sounds of electricity exploding from different places above me.

"What in the world is going on?" I yelled as I found myself panicking after finding myself strapped into the seat of something.

But my cry fell deaf to the ears around me. Everyone was yelling and freaking out; they hadn't even heard that I'd asked any question at all. I tried not to start hyperventilating as everything around me shook even more. My knuckles turned white wrapped around my harness as if holding on tightly would somehow keep me alive longer.

The rockets suddenly fired, and while everything just got jostled even more violently, it didn't last for long before everything got quiet and we stopped moving.

"Listen, no machine on." One of the boys said as everyone sat in silence.

"Whoa, that's a first."

I wasted no time in unbuckling myself. If I didn't have to be strapped in anymore, there was no way I was just going to sit there. Others followed my example, and slowly everyone was just standing looking around each other in wonder.

"The other door is on the lower level! Let's go!"

"No, we can't just open the doors!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim as she made a bee line for the ladder that would lead her down to the lower level of the drop ship we were in. It seemed that Clarke and I had been taken to the same place after all.

I followed quickly after her. None of us had anything too much like friends from the time we were imprisoned, but if anyone; I considered Clarke a friend.

"Hey just back it up guys!" a male voice commanded as I took my first few steps down the ladder.

There was quite the crowd surrounding the doors, and it was almost impressive that only one person was managing to hold them all back from opening up the doors themselves. Everyone was pushing and bumping into each other, and it was definitely not my kind of place to stay.

"Stop!" Clarke commanded before she jumped down the rest of the ladder to the floor, and the crowd parted out of her way as she strode over to the tall man who was standing at the door, "The air could be toxic."

My feet hit the floor, and I quickly followed, pushing people out of my way until I stood next to Clarke.

"She's right, I don't think we should to anything hasty." I said quieter, but just as firm. I lost a lot of my attitude whenever there was a giant crowd of people I didn't know. My mom always said it was how I assessed people, and it never took me too long to get used to it and back to my loud mouth self.

"The air's toxic; we're all dead anyway." He replied gruffly.

"Bellamy?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see the dark haired girl who had called out. She was in the back, but it didn't take her much time to get to the front, since no one really stopped her from weaving her way through the crowd.

"That's the girl they hid under the floor." Someone said, obviously not all that quietly. For some reason I found that rather rude.

The girl took strides towards him until she stood right in front of the person she called Bellamy. They just seemed to be taking the sight of each other in.

"My god, look how big you are," Bellamy had a slight smile on his lips, not a large one, but a smile all the same.

The girl wasted no time in leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. It was kind of touching, but I still had no idea where we were or what was going on completely.

"What the hell are you wearing? A guard's suit?" the girl had pulled back from the hug long enough to question what he was wearing.

"I borrowed it to get onto the drop ship," He smirked a little, "Someone's got to keep an eye on you."

The girl gave a genuine smile again and went back up for a hug. I could only assume that these were the only two infamous siblings on the Ark. Classic story of having sister hid under the floor since every family was allowed only one child. Sister must have gotten caught though for both of them to end up wherever we were. I'd heard the rumors about it, but I wasn't much of a rumor person. I had always just preferred to ask the source directly.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke questioned. I noticed it then too; Bellamy wasn't wearing a wristband like the rest of us were.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year," the girl said sharply back at Clarke. It was rather unnecessary, but she didn't say it with complete and utter malice.

That had also confirmed my hunch, and I took a second to congratulate myself on being great with my skills of deduction.

"No one has a brother!"

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!"

With all the sudden murmurs, Octavia seemed to have snapped. She lunged towards the people who had called out. Thankfully Bellamy caught her and held her back, otherwise who knows what she would have done if she had actually managed to get her hands on them. She seemed rather pissed, so I can only imagine that it wouldn't end all that well.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by," Bellamy smiled down at his sister, seeming to calm her down a bit more.

"Yeah, like what?" She seemed confused but very interested.

"Being the first person on the ground in a hundred years," He smirked and Bellamy turned towards the door and only paused a second before yanking down on a lever.

Suddenly the pressure was let out for the door, and bright light began to fill the drop ship as it opened. My heart skipped a beat for a moment or two. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I could feel my emotions beginning to jump all over the place. I was excited, and scared, and curious. With the door finally fully open, I had to blink my eyes a few times to get them to dilate to the amount of light. There was a whisper of a breeze, which was amazing. I had never felt natural wind before.

Green. Everything was green around us. Trees stretched up high enough that I had to tilt my head back to look at the tops of them. Everything smelled musky and like dirt, but not in a bad way. Oh no, this was in a very good way. Everything smelled fresh.

I focused back on Octavia, as she had taken a few steps forward and took a deep breath of air. Glancing over at her brother, I noticed that he watched her with a loving smile. She stepped forward slowly until she got to the edge of the door, and hopped down onto the dirt. There was a pause as she took everything in.

"We're back, bitches!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing her hands up into the air.

With that, everyone began piling out of the drop ship. I even found myself a bit excited at planting my feet down on something other than steel for the first time in my life. Everyone scattered around, running off into different directions to celebrate. Yelling and cheering could be heard from all around.

I preferred to stay near Clarke though. If anyone was going to be able to explain to me how all of this had happened, and what we needed to do, it was going to be her.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was still running around screaming and cheering their heads off. People were running around trees, jumping over bushes, and probably peeing in places that they shouldn't. Everyone was so excited, so loud.

Only Clarke and I seemed to be the only ones not jumping around like crazy goons. She started to walk off, and without really having any idea what to do with myself, I just followed her.

"Whoa, Clarke you look like a girl on a mission," I said catching up to walk next to her.

She turned her eyes to the side to glance at me, "Cybil, I'm kind of glad to see a face I recognize. And I am, I need to figure out where we are." Her blonde hair tailed after her as she walked off quickly to look at the horizon, staring at the mountains.

"Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion," Suddenly a longer haired boy snuck up behind up, grinning cheekily at Clarke.

"Try to tell that to the two boys who followed you out of their seats," Clarke responded rather monotonously.

"You don't like being called Princess," He stated simply after a few moments of silence, "Do you, Princess?"

"You're the spacewalker guy, aren't you?" I said recognizing him. I used to live near him, and so I saw the day that he got hauled away for wasting oxygen.

His eyes flickered over to me before giving me a smile of acknowledgement, "And you're the self-defense firecracker. I heard about what you did. I think it was pretty cool the wa-"

"Please shut up," I snapped, "I really don't want to relive that all the time."

"Okay, calm down, I didn't mean any offence," Spacewalker put his hands up to show me that he was backing off of the topic.

Rage welled up inside me, but I just closed my eyes quickly and exhaled. I hated when people told me to calm down.

"Cybil, ignore him," Clarke said while studying the map she had in her hands. Clarke knew what I'd done to land me in the Skybox. She understood me, and just knowing that helped dissipate the anger that threatened my reasonable nature.

"Do you guys see that peak over there?" Clarke looked at both of us, and then ahead of her out into the horizon where several mountains rose up from the ground.

"Yeah," The two of us responded.

"Mt. Weather. There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal," She looked over at Spacewalker, before turning to look at me with equal seriousness, and then back off at the mountain, "They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

I just turned to stare at the peak that seemed to be forever away with an expression somewhere between awe and exasperation.

"Well shit."

Clarke and I had made our way back to the drop ship. She was using the metal as something to put the map down on to draw on it, seeming to make a plan in her head. I was being far less useful, and was just standing next to her watching her do her thing.

"We've got problems," a tall boy approached us and started addressing Clarke, "The communication system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires." I didn't know who this boy was, but Clarke didn't seem too surprised about him coming up and talking to her, so I only could assume that this boy was Wells.

All I really knew about him was Clarke wasn't very fond of him for something he'd done.

"Well all that matters is getting to Mount. Weather," Clarke looked down at her map and gestured at the lines she'd drawn, "See this is us," She pointed at one of the circles she'd drawn, "This is where we need to get to survive."

I just stared at the map. I knew that even though that was a small line, that getting 99 delinquent teenagers across that distance was going to prove to be more difficult than anyone could predict.

"Where's you learn to do that?" Wells asked quietly looking at the map.

Clarke just barely looked at him from the corner of her eyes, before pursing her lips and looking downward at her map again.

"Your father." Wells said. It wasn't a question. He understood Clarke without even needing her to speak. I supposed it was because they were so close back before she got imprisoned on the Ark. That was also probably why Clarke felt so betrayed by whatever Wells had done.

"Cool," Another boy wandered up from behind us, glancing over our shoulder at the map, "A map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer."

The kid wasn't at all threatening. He was a lanky kind of guy, and had a goofy grin stuck on his face, and goggles on his head for god knows what reason. But for some reason Wells got rather annoyed at the goggles dude, and grabbed him by the arm before stepping him back a few paces.

"Do you mind?"

"Ey woah! Hey! Hey! Hey!" All four of us turned to a group of guys quickly approaching us. They were lead by one teenage boy wearing a leather jacket and a bad attitude already etched into his appearance, "Hands off of him. He's with us."

Tension quickly built up between the two boys, even though they were standing quite a bit apart. Wells made no quarrel to let go of the goggles boy and put up his hands to show he didn't mean any harm.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are." Well said.

"We're on the ground. Is that not good enough for you?" A voice called out a little farther off from our little group of accumulating people.

I turned to see that it was one of the rumored sibling that had called out. The brother. Bellamy was what I thought I had heard his sister called him. I thought it was funny how I had remembered his name, but had already forgotten his sisters. I had a terrible habit of only remembering attractive male names, but I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one.

Wells looked away from Bellamy for a second as if to gather himself up before slowly walking towards the man, talking a little bit louder for the people around him to 'accidentally' overhear.

"We need to find Mount. Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father," The sister replied, looking rather spiteful. I couldn't really blame her for being angry. She'd technically been arrested and punished for something she had no control over, " What?" She asked when Wells looked at her rather surprised, "You think you're in change here? You and your little princess?"

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" I burst out, fuming because people were already talking down about Clarke even though she was probably the only one of us who had a decent idea of how we were going to survive down here.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, suddenly acknowledging the fact that I was a human being who was standing there and could speak. I made a mental note to not be so quiet and unnoticeable next time.

"We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we get and the harder this will be," Clarke took advantage of the pause I had created to make her argument, "How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" She was looking around to more people, as more started to gather around, "We're looking at a 20 mile trek. Okay? So if we want to get there before dark. We have to leave, now."

I didn't even understand why anyone would argue with Clarke at this point. It sounded pretty reasonable, and almost like there wasn't any other option. Still, someone always had something else to say.

"I got a better idea," Bellamy said looking between Clarke and Wells, "You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

"Yeah!" Several people cheered from where they were standing around the circle.

"You're not listening. We all need to go," Wells said loudly, stepping forward and looking at the people who had gathered.

"Listen to this everybody. Chancellor of Earth," The leather coated boy gave Wells a quick shove before glancing around at the crowd with a grin on his face.

"You think that's funny?" Wells said quickly turning to the boy with anger very obvious on his face.

The leather coated boy just grinned at him before ducking down and using his leg to swing behind Wells' and trip him onto the ground.

"Well that was," Leather boy grinned

"Wells!" Clarke called out, jumping forward as if she was going to somehow be able to help him, but I held her back. If she got hurt by jumping into the middle of a testosterone battle between two dumb boys, there was no way any of us was going to make it to Mount. Weather.

Wells glared up at the boy before attempting to stand up. It was pretty obvious that leather boy had done something to Wells ankle because he was hopping a bit, unable to support most of his weight on it. Wells still raised his fists up to fight though, a bit dumb of him to do in my opinion.

"Alright," the leather boy said with another grin on his face, and he also seemed to get himself into a fighting stanceish thing. It didn't look at professional as Well's did, but with Wells injured like he was, I doubted that a proper stance was going to help him at all. People had begun cheering and calling out to Wells as if their jabs at him were going to help the leather boy at all.

The leather boy faked going in to punch Wells, but then stopped, and just gestured for Wells to come at him with a smile. I could tell this kid was enjoying the cheering of the mob far too much.

I had let go of Clarke, there really was no need to hold her back anymore. She just stood there watching. She was obviously very concerned for Wells, but she wasn't making any move to jump in and help him anymore.

Suddenly the Spacewalker boy jumped down from on top of the drop ship to land between the two boys about to duke it out. Leather boy looked over and up from where Spacewalker had jumped down from, and then looked back at him.

Everyone had suddenly gotten quiet.

"Kid's got one leg," Spacewalker said, "How about you wait until it's a fair fight."

For a moment I almost thought the leather boy going to attempt to go after Spacewalker next, but then the tension disappeared suddenly when Bellamy's sister stepped forward to the two of them with a flirty grin on her face.

"Hey Spacewalker, save me next."

Everyone let out a chuckle at that, and leather boy grabbed the shoulders of one of his little followers as he turned around to leave.

Clarke rushed forward to Wells, and of course, I followed. I did note however that Bellamy didn't seem all too happy with his sister's choice of savior. He pulled her to the side and they seemed to get into a little bit of an argument, but I didn't overhear too much, because I focused back onto what Clarke was doing.

"So Mount. Weather, when do we leave?" Spacewalker asked as he casually strolled up to us.

"Right now," Clarke stood up without looking at Wells to answer him, but turned back to let him know what was going on, a pretty good indicator that he probably wasn't going to be coming along with us, "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the three of you going to carry enough food for 100?" Wells asked, obviously a bit upset he wasn't going to be able to tag along.

Spacewalker quickly turned around and grabbed two guys who were standing almost directly behind him. Ironically I recognized one of them as goggles guy. I made a mental note to start learning people's names because calling them all by a notable thing they were wearing or thing they'd done really was getting annoying.

"Five of us. Can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party! Make it six," Bellamy's sister strolled over to us clapping her hands.

"Hey what the hell are you're doing?" Bellamy asked, grabbing his sister by the arm and turning her toward him.

Another mental note: sister complex.

"Going for a walk," She answered, pulling her arm free of him, and refusing to look at Bellamy.

"Hey," Clarke suddenly looked very serious, and stepped towards Spacewalker, and grabbed his wrist to reveal his bracelet, the same one we all wore. Well, all except Bellamy.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, this wristband transmits all your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead," Clarke said.

"Should I care?"

"Depends on if you want all your loved ones to think you're dead or not," I said, quickly picking up on what Clarke was saying, "They'll never follow us down here if they think we're all dying. They'll think that Earth is still unsafe." I continued, and tried not to notice the look on Bellamy's face.

Spacewalker suddenly looked a bit embarrassed, but still tried to cover it up. I doubted that he was going to attempt to take off his wristband anymore.

"Okay," Clarke said, "Let's go."

We all turned and began heading away from the drop ship. Clarke stayed back by Wells to say something to him quickly before catching up to the rest of us.

"Lover's quarrel?" I asked sarcastically.

"He shouldn't have come here." Was all she said to me before looking at her map and pointing us in which direction to go.

"Before either of you get any ideas, Finn is mine." Bellamy's sister said strolling next to us. I gave her props for being so bold.

"Before you get any ideas, you can have him." Clarke said quickly.

"Oh man, is that Spacewalker's name? Finn? I didn't know! You can totally have him, he's not my type, but thank you. It felt rude just calling him Spacewalker in my head." I nodded to her appreciatively.

"Who are you anyway?" She looked at me with a scrunched up nose, not necessarily in a mean way, but more of a confused way.

"I'm Cybil," I said, while stepping over some tree roots, "Cybil Foster."

"I'm Octavia, just in case you didn't know," She said with a smirk, "I wouldn't want you calling me The Girl Under The Floor in your head forever." She said before walking off to catch up to the boys. I was rather grateful for her introduction. I mean that wasn't what I was calling her, but I felt like she wouldn't like being called Bellamy's sister either.


End file.
